Fang Angels
Fang Angels '''is the fifth episode of Season 2 and the 15th episode overall of ''Dick Figures. Plot Blue is placed under house arrest by the Fang Angels, while Red plots a short heroic escape. Characters *Red *Blue *Pink Minor Characters *Tedward *Stella *Chad Cop *Stacy (mentioned) Transcript ''(Blue and Pink are on a couch watching a movie.) '''Stella: Oh, Tedward. Are you gonna love me forever? Tedward: Forever, until you die. Pink: (emotionally) Oh, my God. This is the best part. Blue: (blasé tone) Oh, man, I know, Fang Angels is sooooo good. Tedward: (shows the DVD case of Fang Angels) Fang Angels.... (bored tone) ehh hhhhh-- Pink: Oh, Blue, you're so sensitive. (Shows Blue smiling with his brain being seen.) Blue: (thinking) Just like my dick. Pink: I just wish this movie wasn't so long. (Again shows Blue but with a larger smile and louder voice.) Blue: (thinking) Just like mah dick. Pink: And this couch is soooo soft. Blue: (thinking) ''Just like mah dick! ''(smiling, then turns to neutral) Oh, wait. (Makes weird noises with his tongue, while about to kiss Pink.) Pink: (getting excited and getting closer to him) Oh, Blue! (Blue's phone rings.) Blue: Hello? Red: 'Sup, bitch? Where ya stompin'? Blue: Who is this? (Gets up) Red: Who this is? Blue: I told you not to call me tonight, I'm kind of in the middle of something... Pink: Who is it? Blue: Haha, oh, it's my mom! Hi, Mom! (Red belches, Blue's arm vibrates) Oh, eeewww gross, Mom. Red: Yeah, mama, give me some of that spanky juice, yeah! (At the same time): Red: Yeah and slap those boobies like water balloons! I'm going spelunking down in your wonder cave! Blue: Oh, mom, no, Mom, no, man. Come on, man, it's not sanitary and... (Same time ends) Pink: Blue, why don't you hang up the phone and (lowers the blanket, exposing her breasts) come over here? Red: Yo! Why don't you come over here and sit on these nuts? Blue: Ugh, God. Red: I know you want to, Stacy baby. Blue: Stacy? Pink: (pulls up the blanket suddenly, covering her breasts) What?! Red: I'mma star-69 you, and we gon' pound, pound, pound all night long. Blue: Uh, I gotta go. Red: Wait! Blue: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Red: I got something to tell you. Blue: What? Red: This is my one phone call. (the jail cell closes and Blue hangs up.) (Shows Red doing things to get out of jail while the California Love melody/"In the Citaaay" plays) *Lifting a 10,000 pound barbell. *Beating a guy up in the shower. *Prison chef putting sloppy food on Red's tray. *Mining rocks with pickaxe. *Writing a journal. *Telling an orange man (Andy Dufresne from ''The Shawshank Redemption), "Red. The name's Red." ''(parodying the part where Redding meets Andy while playing baseball) *Digging out with a spoon the crawling out through a sewer pipe. *He escapes and shouts, "I'M FREE, MOTHERFUCKA!" *He robs a bank immediately afterwards. *Policemen surronds him, aiming their guns at him: "Freeze!" *Lifting a 10,000 pound barbell '-Episode ends-' 'Animation Clip' Stella: Oh wow, it is so beautiful out here, just like you. Tedward: Stella, listen. I wanted to bring you here 'cause I wanted to tell you that we can't be together. Stella: How come? You're so old, so wise, and you have so many abs. Tedward: No. My muscles are too big. And if I go in the sun, I'm a glitter man. Stella: I don't mind. I, I kinda like it. Tedward: No, my glitter is...fire glitter. Stella: Fire glitter? But, wouldn't that hurt me, too? Tedward: Exactly. Just like my heart will hurt me, too. Stella: Love is the most painful thing. Ever. Tedward: We need to kiss a lot. Stella: Let's do it. Tedward: Forever. (they hug) Stella: Ohhhhhhh, Fang Angels. Tedward: (at the same time as Stella) Oh, no. (They both tongue kiss) Tedward: Oh, Stella....... Stella: Oh...... Dick Figures Title Trivia *This is the 4th episode to feature Pink and her first appearance in Season 2 as a major character *Many fans want to know the song in this episode as its the most requested question. *This is the second episode of Dick Figures to have the title about a source of entertainment DVDs,CDs, etc. The first was Flame War (Video Game). *This is the second episode to have a animation clip after the episode ends. The first being Camp Arnarchy. *This is the second episode to feature a policeman the first being Kitty Amazing. *This is the 3rd episode to feature Pink having a date with Blue. *Stacy made a vocal cameo in this episode. *This is the first episode, since A Bee or Something to feature the text at the end sequence without changed "I"s, they were just imprisoned. *The movie, "Fang Angels" is likely a spoof of Twilight. *If you pause at the right time at 1:06, you can see Pink's blurred nipples. **Also, the blurred nipples are actually little Red face icons. *Red's time in jail is similar to the book "The Shawshank Redemption" By Stephen King. The line 'Red. The name's Red.' is taken from this as well as the character Red says it to. His escape is reminiscent of the book also. * This is the second time Red doesn't wear his hat due to nature. First time happened in Steakosaurus while he and Blue are cavemen. * This episode reveals that Blue and Pink may be in an intimate relationship, as she shows Blue her boobs, but due to Blue's surprised reaction, this may be the first time that she has done such a thing. *Red mentioned Stacy when he tattle. *Pink has returned to have a date with Blue. *Red saying "I'M FREE, MOTHERFUCKA" may reference to the（and homage） Autotuned Bee's first line. *This was the 3rd shortest episode ever made, the others being Traffic Jams and OMG. *This is possibly one of the most least known of Dick Figures episodes. Running Gags Auto-Tune Use Blue's ringtone, which is Yo Butt. Red Floating None. Episode Ending The Word "DICK FIGURES" appears in jail cell. The Last Word Being Cut None. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2